


You Should be the Class Rep

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Oblivious, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir in Denial, Competitive Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Lucky Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Does Not Have a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Unlucky Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien, Chloé and Marinette gets a day to prepare their campaign speech for the Class Representative Election...With the photo shoots, school work and additional lessons given to him by his father (plus hero work), Adrien calls Marinette for a meet-up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	You Should be the Class Rep

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, Adrinette moments.

Adrien never had any intentions on running for class representative in his class. He doesn't understand why everyone is so hyped on the idea, but everyone seemed adamant to deny Chloé the easy route...

"So Nino and Alya nominated both of us respectively to run against Chloé and each other." Adrien ended his narrative, sitting beside Marinette while he wait for his instructor. Marinette skipped today's class specifically to avoid the class representative election _for reasons_. **That didn't stop Alya from nominating the fashionista.** Adrien twirled his saber, making a swooshing sound. "And apparently, Chloé isn't going to go easy on both of us, even if we're newbies. What should we do?"

"Hmm~" Marinette covered her mouth with one hand, tilting her head. "First option! We can both forfeit and Chloé will win the election. However, all of our classmates will probably think we're simps."

"Simps." Adrien repeated and before Marinette can explain, he shushed her. "I know what a simp is, but really? Will they really see us as simps?"

"The guys? Yes, especially you. Girls? Not really, just a tad disappointment. The rest of the sections in school? Only overwhelming frustration." Marinette raised her finger to point at the sky. "Chloé is not only focused on her interest, but she refuses to bend to the proposals of the other class reps. In short, a total a-"

"Language." Adrien tapped the ground near Marinette's foot. Marinette merely rolled her eyes at his word.

"And why won't you try being the class representative? You can use it as an excuse to get out of class, have a higher chance to successfully borrow the staff's equipment, choose the field trip locations for our section and other stuff I don't really see Chloé do." Marinette elaborated. "Now that I think about it, maybe that's how Chloé isn't failing? Class Representatives technically gain a no fail status for being hard workers."

"I thought Sabrina helps Chloé study?" Adrien frowned, but Marinette laughed at his naivety.

"Nice try, but no. Chloé studies at her own pace." Marinette looked around, suddenly alert. She stood straight, scanning the grounds for something or someone.

"Something wrong?" Adrien inquired and Marinette looked back at him.

"A-nothing." Marinette looked away at the entrance, continuing as if nothing happened. "Second option. We... Uh... One of us let the other win. That means... (Marinette keeps staring at the entrance.) That means we..."

"Someone there?" Adrien asked, leaning close to see who Marinette is looking at. Now he sees it. _A camera crew?_ Adrien muttered, "Why are they here?"

"Election results came out today. They must want to interview Mr. D'Argencourt." Marinette mumbled, looking back at Adrien. "Let's play Shifumi. Winner needs to prepare for a speech."

"Really?" Adrien changed focus to see Marinette holding her hand out. "We played Shifumi a week ago and you lost twenty times consecutively."

"Beginner's luck." Marinette scoffed and Adrien beat his chest at how she shrugged her defeats as if it were nothing. _God. She really reminds him of Lady Noire. Same Black cat who also played rock-paper-scissors and lost fifty times in a row._

"How about if you lose, you get to make the speech?" Adrien proposed. "Since we both don't want to be the class representative."

"First person who gets ten points win!" Marinette dug her funeral.

...

After thirteen attempts, Adrien won.

"Good luck, Marinette." Adrien smiled while Marinette crossed her arms.

"This is blasphemy. How can someone be so lucky?" Marinette puffed one side of her cheek and she's being too cute right now. ~~Wait what?~~

"I uh... Who knows?" Adrien did not think Marinette is cute. No. He's loyal to his oblivious pun-loving partner: Lady Noire. That's right. He must be confusing Lady Noire with Marinette because of how similar these two act and _oh my god what if they're the same person?!_

"I guess I'll have to start making that speech." Marinette sighed, pulling out her phone and creating a note. "I know what Nino and Alya want... I have a feeling I know what Juleka wants and Rose? I can always ask Mylène. Oh! Or Alix. She knows most of the class issues."

'Should I ask? Would that be weird?' Adrien thought to himself as he noted Marinette sticking her tongue out just the same as when Lady Noire drew a cute ladybug on his notepad. _They were setting ground rules and Lady Noire was more astounded at his expensive pens._ Adrien also doesn't know how someone could look so adorable with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey Marinette. Are you-" Before Adrien could pull out the guns, Marinette's phone vibrated.

*BRRRRRR*

"One sec." Marinette told him, tapping the call button to see Alya on her phone. "Hey Al. How are you?"

" **Adrien briefed you? Great!** " Alya gave a thumbs-up, unaware the blonde was going to ask a question that's been bothering him for weeks. **"Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming, too!"**

"Wow." Marinette and Adrien both stared at the screen as Alya showed where she was. The blogger wasn't kidding.

"Oh she's good." Marinette muttered under her breath.

" **Precisely! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs!** " Alya proclaimed, but Adrien is more curious how most of his classmates are there. _Same classmates who pressured him to run, only to have Nino nominate him._

"No. She's also bribing me to forfeit. She knows Jagged Stone's music is one of my weaknesses, right next to Gabriel's exclusive fashion gallery.." Marinette rationalized and Adrien looked at Marinette.

"What?" Adrien knows Chloé told him Marinette is a bad influence but why would Chloé know what Marinette likes if they're not friends? 'Also, my dad has an exclusive fashion gallery?'

 **"Oh god really?** (Alya face palmed.) **Just get in here, girl!"** Alya hung up.

*Click*

"Since Chloé's giving freebies, want me to get you one?" Marinette offered, but suddenly gave him the stink eye. "Unless you like XY-"

"No! I'm also a Jagged Stone fan." Adrien admitted and Marinette loosened up. "And you aren't allowed to get bribed. That's not part of our agreement."

"Ah yes. You and your saint luck." Marinette joked, standing up and grabbing the strap of her purse. "Good luck with your lesson. I hope your teacher won't get akumatize."

"Don't jinx it." Adrien playfully nudged his shoulder at Marinette's arm.

"Tell that to the camera crew." Marinette laughed, ruffling his hair before walking out of the courtyard.

...

"Wait a second." Adrien lost his chance to ask Marinette about his very important question!

Standing up, Adrien was about to run and talk to Marinette until he heard the call of his fencing instructor. Seeing the _hidden_ camera crew and then his fuming teacher, Adrien didn't have a choice but to postpone the inquiry. _Mr. D'Argencourt looked like he needs to let some steam off from the election loss._

**Author's Note:**

> Cat!Marinette is oblivious.


End file.
